There has been a surge in popularity of the so-called xe2x80x9cclubxe2x80x9d stores wherein consumers often purchase goods in larger quantities than has typically been the custom. The popularity of these outlets and the increased demand for larger volume units for selling consumer products has led to a need for improved packaging.
The need for updated packaging is particularly difficult to satisfy for heavy duty liquid detergents and other liquid consumer products since the weight of the enhanced volume of liquid product poses formidable challenges to the packaging engineer. For instance, despite its larger size the package must still permit convenient dispensing by consumers, who range in age from children through middle aged adults and up into the older population. In addition, with the larger volume of liquid product, the difficulties in ensuring structural integrity of the package are markedly increased. Moreover, it is desirable to provide such packaging at a low cost to consumers.
Various containers for carrying larger volumes of liquids by consumers are known.
Prior to the invention of the present invention, Chilton Products, Chilton, Wis. 53014 sold a 320 fluid ounce container (2.5 gallons) having a top wall with a centrally disposed handle, a vent opening and cap on one side of the handle and a dispensing opening and closure on the other side of the handle.
Prior to the invention of the present invention, a product called xe2x80x9cTide with Bleach Alternativexe2x80x9d was sold in a 300 fluid ounce container having in a top wall, a centrally disposed handle, a vent and vent closure on one side of the handle and a spigot covered with a measuring cup on the other side of the handle.
The present inventors have discovered an ergonomic, convenient-to-use container for liquids such as heavy duty detergents, fabric softeners and the like.
In a first embodiment, the container includes a dispensing opening, a closure and a plurality of walls. At least one of the walls includes a non-uniform surface structured so that the dispensing closure can be disposed on the surface when the container is in its dispensing position. In a still preferred embodiment, the non-uniform surface is etched into the wall, preferably by etching into the mold which forms the wall. In a still more preferred embodiment, the closure is a measuring cup. The non-uniform surface preferably assists in retaining the measuring cup on the wall even if the wall is comprised of a material, such as thermoplastic, which would otherwise promote sliding of the closure on the wall in the event of any movement of the container.
In another preferred embodiment, the top wall of the container includes a vent, a vent cap forming a closure for the vent, a handle, a pouring aperture and a pouring closure covering the pouring aperture. The top surfaces of the vent cap, the handle and the pouring closure are generally parallel, and the height of the top surfaces of the vent cap and the pouring closure are within an inch of the height of the top surface of the handle. The presence of generally parallel surfaces at the top of the container which are of the same or similar height promotes stacking of the shipping containers, since an uneven effective top surface of the container would tend to result in uneven stacking. Preferably, the closure for the pouring aperture includes a measuring cup.
In another preferred embodiment, the top wall of the container includes a handle extending from a handle base within the top wall. A pouring aperture is surrounded by a pouring aperture base which also extends from the top wall. In accordance with this preferred aspect of the invention, the pouring aperture base is isolated from the interior handle base by the handle base exterior. By isolating the interior handle base areas from the base of the pouring aperture, it can be expected that if any residual liquid product is present in the pouring aperture base area after the container has been used, the isolation of such area from the interior handle area will diminish the likelihood that liquid product will find its way to the handle and inconvenience the consumer.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention comprises a valve assembly which preferably includes at least two separate pieces, (i) a valve and (ii) a collar for securing the valve to the container. The invention also comprises a container comprising the valve assembly. The valve may include a base, a valve head, a valve stem and a resilient valve actuator.
In its preferred form, the container of the invention includes in its top wall, a medial handle, a pouring aperture and over-fitting measuring/closure on one side of the handle, and a vent opening and vent cap on the opposite side thereof. Preferably the container includes at least six sides, more preferably at least eight sides, to enhance structural stability while at the same time permitting use of the minimal amounts of resin and other structural components possible. The at least 8 sides are believed to provide structural strength and bulge resistance.
In another preferred embodiment, the handle is generally curved, which applicants anticipate will result in improved compressive strength. It is believed that the presence of soft radii rather than sharp radii will enhance the compressive strength of the container, particularly relative to containers in which the handle contains sharp angles.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments and to the accompanying drawings.